


One for all

by abcxyz0214



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →「All for one」的後續→3P的R18，背後注意
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy/South Italy (Hetalia), Germany/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	One for all

在房間的路德維希，想當然爾地不會聽見任何瓦爾加斯兄弟對他的激烈爭論，畢竟已經身心俱疲的他，在這安靜舒眠的夜晚，理所當然地該好好睡上一覺。

可惜上帝似乎就是喜歡看他煩惱的樣子，好不容易稍稍進入深眠的路德維希，在一陣異樣的搔弄感中，緩緩地睜開了眼睛，迷濛的目光，顯然就是還沒徹底清醒的模樣。

「……義大利？」看著那從背後環至胸前的雙臂，早已習慣義大利莫名其妙出現在自己床上的路德維希，並未立刻反應到此時並非以往的任何一個夜晚，而自己顧慮著羅維諾的觀感，甚至在稍早之前還向對方耳提面命今晚必須分房。

「唷喔，德意志。」知道路德維希看不見自己的臉，菲力奇亞諾仍然拉開了一若往常的可愛微笑，只是手上的動作，顯然沒有因為嘴裡的招呼而停下。

聽見那充滿笑意的聲音，路德維希甩了甩頭，逼著自己再清醒些，這才能好好地向對方問出個完整的問題：「等等……你為什麼抱著我？」

「唔嗯，因為我平常也抱著哥哥睡啊。」

「這樣啊……」路德維希用力抓住了菲力奇亞諾已經潛進自己睡衣內的手腕，口氣開始有些半信半疑：「那你平常也會在睡覺的時候脫你哥哥的衣服嗎？」

「當然會囉。我和哥哥睡覺……都不穿衣服呢。」出乎路德維希的意料之外，菲力奇亞諾的回答是這麼理所當然，那被路德維希緊緊握住而動彈不得的手，剛好不偏不倚地覆在胸前，菲力奇亞諾的手指只消輕輕地一顫，路德維希絕對不承認自己的腰在那一瞬間發顫癱軟。

輕輕笑出聲來，菲力奇亞諾手指益發明顯地輕按著對方的胸口，向來彎著的嘴角，不知何時已經觸上了路德維希的耳邊：「脫了衣服……比較舒服對吧。」

「──義大利！」為了伸手蓋住自己的耳朵，路德維希只得放開菲力奇亞諾，卻沒想到對方的手因為自己放鬆箝制而能做出大動作的揉捻，那讓自己竄生異樣灼熱感的動作，讓路德維希想要蓋住耳朵，在半空中便頹然無力垂下。

「不、不要靠在我耳邊說……」

對方嘴唇因為自己的請求而暫時離開，霎時讓路德維希鬆了口氣，但接下來濕濡的溫熱觸感，措手不及地讓路德維希發出一直在忍耐的驚喘聲。

「不能靠著，那就含著囉？」調情似地囓咬著對方發紅的耳殼，菲力奇亞諾的話語因為同時伸舌輕舔耳內的輪廓，顯得有些含糊不清：「而且，我覺得德意志好像很喜歡我這麼作的樣子……」

「才──」才不喜歡！短短幾個字，卻噎在喉頭說不出口，即使起頭不是自願，都已經舒服到喘出聲音，路德維希的良心實在是沒有辦法說出自己根本不喜歡對方的動作──絕對不是害怕菲力奇亞諾那萬年才可能出現一次的反駁，真的。

從背後摟著路德維希，菲力奇亞諾彷彿看透對方內心的糾葛，卻又像是毫不知情似的，從原先輕柔的撫摸突然轉換成略帶粗暴的揉捏，兩指用力扯起對方胸前的突起，而另外一隻手也已經鑽入床舖與路德維希之間，正用指甲摳抓著因為情慾而堅挺的乳頭。

「吶吶、德意志果然很喜歡呢。不但舒服到喘出聲音，連這裡都已經硬起來了……你知道嗎，聽說鍛鍊胸肌，可以加乳頭的敏感度喔，是日本告訴我的。」

像是孩童般興奮地分享自己新學到的知識，可惜菲力奇亞諾手上的技巧，顯然遠遠超出兒童的等級：「所以我就在想，德意志的胸部一定很敏感……果然沒錯呢。」

這種實踐精神可以等到部隊操演時再拿出來嗎？！心中萌起不是時候的吐槽，但全身癱軟到只剩下嘴巴能動的路德維希，卻連這小小的開口權力，都被急促的喘息聲給剝奪──菲力奇亞諾的手已經輕巧地滑向了褲頭，睡衣鬆的設計，讓路德維希幾乎能想像接下來會發生的事情，他緊閉著雙眼，等待到的……卻不是他想像中的動作。

菲力奇亞諾的手指勾著薄薄的內外褲緩緩拉下，卻沒有動手觸碰那在冷空氣中微微顫抖的男性象徵。他只是微微地抬起了眼，視線超越了路德維希，開口說話的嗓音……有著與此刻不甚搭調的純真可愛：「不想自己確認看看嗎？」

「哥哥，我說過……是你的話，可以喔。」

從一開始就只是半掩的門被緩緩推開，羅維諾表情凶狠地用力看著眼前交纏的兩具身體，耳際與頸項卻是出賣心聲的一片赤紅。

不顧路德維希驚訝的眼神，羅維諾快步走上前，握住對方下體的手掌，力道卻出乎意料的輕柔。

他早就知道了，知道弟弟曉得他就站在外面。他甚至不懷疑弟弟先前的彆扭角度，全都是為了讓自己看得清楚。平常天真遲鈍的菲力奇亞諾，在本性上卻是個道地的義大利男人，至少床第之事方面，兩人絕對不相上下。

但自己又是怎麼回事？明明應該是最討厭這個馬鈴薯混蛋了，為什麼在看到他臉紅的時候下腹部會一陣緊縮，在看到他因為菲力奇亞諾的愛撫而喘息不已時，他會希望讓路德維希露出那種表情的人是自己？

羅維諾幾乎已經沒有餘裕思考這些尚待解決的問題。或許名為「理智」的那樣東西，早在門外時，便已經被欲望沖刷得半點不剩。他近乎執著地看著那因為自己的視線而漸漸抬頭的男性欲望，手指靈巧地上下套弄著，滿意地聽見路德維希飽含欲望的喘息與呼喚。

「羅……啊、羅維諾……」驚訝、欲望與羞恥，各式矛盾的情緒複雜地糾結在路德維希的臉上，他死命地咬著自己的手掌，希望能夠好好地把問題問出口，卻只能發出不成調的低鳴。

為了方便羅維諾的動作而扶著路德維希坐起，讓對方背靠著自己的菲力奇亞諾，拉開那被咬得泛紫的虎口，輕舔著上方沾著的唾液，他轉過路德維希的頭，對上的眼神流露出些許的不滿：「……不公平。」

看著路德維希疑惑的迷茫表情，菲力奇亞諾微微噘起嘴唇，手指卻用力捏了對方的胸口：「你都叫哥哥名字，卻叫我義大利……太不公平了，路德。」

路德維希正想開口反駁，卻因為菲力奇亞諾的刺激而中斷了語句：「唔……」

「吶、叫叫看嘛？我的名字……」

「義、義大利你──」

「……哼，路德太不乖了。叫我的名字有這麼難嗎？」像是鬧脾氣地哼出聲音，幾乎是要威脅似地將手指伸入對方的口中，菲力奇亞諾有一下沒一下地扯著那鮮紅到彷若能滴出血來的舌頭：「再給你一次機會？」

「不──要鬧……停、啊！」無力到兩手都已經抓住了菲力奇亞諾的前臂，路德維希卻拉不開那戲弄口腔的手。此時卻像是要抗議被忽略一般，羅維諾的手指開始搓弄起雙球，以快感的提昇宣揚自己的存在──卻沒想到路德維希早已瀕臨高潮，只因些許的動作變化，便如壓死駱駝的最後稻草，讓淡白色的液體灑落在訓練結實的腹肌上。

「……路德，你說過，不聽話的人需要訓練。」推起路德維希的身體，瓦爾加斯兄弟有默契地同時讓路德維希轉換成跪趴的姿勢，菲力奇亞諾拉下褲頭，拿起自己的下體，靠上路德維希的嘴邊：「看來你需要一點懲罰呢。」

路德維希才略抬起臉，對方立刻稍帶強硬地將堅挺塞入他的嘴中，被這突如其來的舉動刺激到喉頭，路德維希想要嗆咳卻被阻塞，只能眼眶泛淚地瞪著菲力奇亞諾，卻沒想到菲力奇亞諾在此時露出了與往常一般總是讓自己心軟的微笑，說出口的話，卻完全是身陷情慾中的雄性表現：「路德，舔吧。」

那個笑容實在太犯規……雖然不想承認，但此時此刻的路德維希確實已經幾乎臣服在欲望下，他垂下眼皮，試圖動用不太靈光的舌頭取菲力奇亞諾，卻又被後方接二連三的動作，搞得幾乎被情慾沖至潰堤。

羅維諾順著對方姿勢的改變躺下，將那已經射精過一次的下體再次握起，這次他將已顯疲軟的陰莖送入口中，用和路德維希相比不知好上多少倍的方式，技巧性地緩慢取著對方。和平日急躁不已的個性相反，羅維諾緩緩地動著舌頭，慢慢滑過陰莖上的每一根血管與每一處皮膚，任何皺摺與隱密都不放過的舔法，讓路德維希以一種緩慢卻延長的刺激感，漸漸攀登上高潮的巔峰。

「路德維希……」羅維諾沒有發現自己下意識地不再用過往的方式稱呼對方，而是喊出了路德維希的名字，他只是近乎癡迷地伸出手指，往那即將替這場性愛帶來最終高潮的洞口開拓，一點一點溫柔地撫摸、放鬆著內壁，那樣的動作彷彿是要將平常難以表現出來的愛情一口氣展現出來般，透漏著難以言喻的氛圍。

「哥哥果然很喜歡路德呢，我沒有說錯吧。」因為路德維希的含入而興奮得面帶潮紅，菲力奇亞諾開心地看著無意識表露愛意的兄長，同樣伸出手指，開始往路德維希的後穴掏挖撫弄。

菲力奇亞諾和羅維諾截然不同的兩種頻率，交錯刺激著路德維希的感官神經，終於讓他難以繼續舔吮的行為，一個分神，沒有控制好的牙齒咬上菲力奇亞諾的下體，輕微的痛楚卻反而讓菲力奇亞諾無預警地射出精液。

「啊，我從來沒有這麼快的，抱歉喔，路德。」抽出下體，菲力奇亞諾毫不在意對方的嘴邊還掛著自己的精液，他抽出手指，扶起路德維希的臉，輕輕地吻了對方一下：「因為……是你的關係喔。」

只不過是一句話而已，路德維希的身體卻一陣顫抖，只見一會兒後，羅維諾也抹著嘴角的白濁液體坐起身來，和菲力奇亞諾一同將路德維希夾在兩人之中。

「菲力奇亞諾，你在說廢話嗎。」兄弟的默契就像是無處不在，已經因為路德維希的姿勢改變而準備就緒的羅維諾，雖然表情還是很臭，但手已經搭在對方的腰上：「如果不是這傢伙，我才不會……我才不會──」

看著幾乎彆扭到要說不下去的哥哥，菲力奇亞諾笑得開懷，托起羅維諾早已蓄勢待發的勃起對準目標，羅維諾心有靈犀地將路德維希的腰施力下壓，兩人聽見路德維希舒服的嘆息時，滿意地在嘴角勾起了完全相同的弧度。

這傢伙的裡面……真的太舒服了。羅維諾擺動著腰，上下戳刺著扶住自身肩膀保持平衡中的路德維希，他實在難以明白、卻也不想理解自己為何只有現在才能稍微坦率些，明明就對眼前的這個人……

他拉下了對方的臉，深深吻住了那妄想很久的雙唇。

腰部的擺動頻率益發加快，在菲力奇亞諾的那句「哥哥，我也要進來囉」之後，羅維諾狠狠地將路德維希的呻吟全數吞吃下去，和弟弟兩人交錯進入的節拍宛若是排演多次的順暢，幾乎不曾讓那已被擴張的甬道有空虛的時間。

「你、你們……啊、可惡……」紅著臉斷斷續續地呻吟，路德維希緊抓著羅維諾的肩膀，皺著眉頭想要斥責這兩人越來越超過的行為，但已經超越極限的快感卻讓他只能汗水淋漓地繃緊身體的肌肉，避免自己全身無力癱軟在床上的醜態──卻不曉得這麼作，只會讓這對兄弟進行讓自己更害羞的強烈運動。

結束以後，一定要在這個馬鈴薯混蛋發火之前，想出辦法制止他才行……

──啊，我、我才沒有要在事情結束以後告白呢！

想著絕對沒有要吐露心聲的意思，羅維諾硬是轉頭忽略菲力奇亞諾那讀懂自己表情的笑容，在路德維希的一陣緊縮中抱緊對方，射出高潮的精液。

**Author's Note:**

> 菲力是看似可愛但有點強勢的類型，羅維諾是看似強硬但其實會溫柔對待的人。XD
> 
> 是說關於鍛鍊胸肌那段……確有其事喔！某本日文書就是在講這件事情，不是我胡扯的！
> 
> 標題除了對應上一次的標題外，也有One（阿西一人） for（給） all（瓦爾加斯兄弟享用）的意味（太機了我）
> 
> 如果有發現其他地方的伊独三明治歡迎通報給我！我很喜歡他們但真的不太會寫，如果能有養分就不用自給自足啦～


End file.
